


Goddamn It Derek

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Series: Goddamn It Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Turned into porn, Werebabies, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek gets a spell cast on him to make him a wolf until he meets his mate and acknowledge's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the, Dog?

Okay firstly, Derek didn't want to go to some stupid Therapist. But he had lost a bet with Isaac and the loser had to go to this therapist and see what she had to say. She also knew about the supernatural. Secondly, he didn't know that she was a witch. Supposedly he was suppressing his feelings or something. He could have told her that. 

What he couldn't have told you was that he would have been turned into his wolf. That was new. His fur was sleek black and he was quite large. He growled at the therapist but she just snapped and he found himself in Stiles' bed. He barked at the bed and snapped his teeth. Stupid sleeping device that made him not be able to kill stupid therapist.

"What the...Dog?!?!" Stiles said as he walked into his bedroom.

The Dog yipped happily and wagged his tail.

"Um, here girl?" The animal growled. "Boy?" He barked a yes.

The dog trotted over to Stiles and exited the room. He walked down the stairs and waited by the front door. Stiles watched the dog in fascination as he started to nose at the door handle. Stiles walked over and opened the door and like that the weird dog was gone.

 

Not 20 minutes later Stiles got a call from Scott.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Dude, Derek's stuck in his wolf form. Any idea why?" Scott asked.

"No why?" Stiles answered.

"Cause he smells like you" Scott sighed.

"Wait. Does he look like an over-sized dog?" Stiles asked.

"A little, why?"

"Damn it. He was at my house. Can you bring him over?" 

"Uh sure"

 

"Hey so can he stay here? He can't take care of himself at the loft." Scott asked.

Derek growled and Scott put his hands up in surrender. Derek flopped down on the couch and stared at the door. He barked at it and looked at Stiles. 

"Oh hell no. Scott's right. You can't take care of yourself there. Your staying here." Stiles commanded and Derek growled at him. "Don't you even try that. You're staying."

Derek continued to growl, but stopped and ran up stairs. He then ran down holding one of Stiles's flannel shirts in his mouth. He had his wolfly grin plastered on his snout as he shook it experimentally. 

"Don't you dare you overgrown hair ball. I will shave you" Stiles warned.

Derek barked and raced through a doorway to the kitchen. Stiles raced after the wolf and yelled while doing so. Derek had the flannel shirt in shreds by the time Stiles caught him.

"That's it! Outside!" Stiles said pointing to the muddy backyard, it was raining and Derek looked annoyed as he walked outside.

"Dude, you realize you're going to have to clean him right?" Scott said watching Derek roll around in the mud. 

"Shit."


	2. I'm Not Going To Touch Your Balls

"Stop fidgeting" Stiles commanded.

Derek growled angrily. Stupid human, he can wash himself on his own! But no, he gas to have help. The soap smelled terrible, it hurt his wolf nose. Why didn't Stiles know his nose was extra sensitive in his alpha state? Oh right, exhausted Derek couldn't tell him. Suddenly Stiles hand reached his lower region and Derek growled.

"Dude relax I'm not gonna touch your balls." Stiles told the wolf.

If wolf's could blush that was what Derek was doing right now. Stiles finished the wash and looked for a towel. Then he realized that all the towels were currently in the dryer so he started to open the door. Just like that the wet wolf raced though the door and into the teens bedroom. Stiles raced after the wolf and saw it rolling around his bed with his tongue sticking out of his mouth . The soaking wet wolf was rolling around in his bed. Great.

"Get off my bed you stupid dog!!" Stiles yelled.

Derek looked straight at Stiles and got up on 4 legs. He growled and lifted one leg, then promptly peed all over the Teens bed. Stiles screamed and through his shoe at Derek who just barked happily and ran out of the room. Stiles spent twenty minutes chasing Derek before giving up and flopping down on the couch. Derek whined and placed his snout on Stiles hand. 

"You want me to forgive you?" Stiles asked and the wolf barked agreeing. "Well too bad you fucking pissed all over my bed!" 

Derek whined again but left and Stiles never felt so alone.

 

Derek came back later holding an animal in his mouth. A rabbit. He laid it on Stiles belly and whined. Stiles looked up to see the bloody animal and screamed bloody murder.

"Ew, that is gross Derek." Stiles complained.

Derek barked and licked Stiles. Then he trotted away.

Derek had kissed Stiles without knowing.


	3. Um, What?

So Derek finally was forgiven and Stiles decided that it was time to find out what the hell was happening. He retraced Derek's steps and landed in the Therapist's office. 

"Hi, why is Derek a dog?" Stiles asked.

Derek growled.

"Wolf, sorry." Stiles smiled and petted Derek's head.

"I see he found his mate." The Therapist said.

"Um, what?" Stiles asked and Derek growled.

"His wolf desires a mate, when he came in he was suppressing his feelings for a mate along with plenty other ones. I allowed his wolf control so that it could find its mate. The mate being you. The wolf was angry with me so I teleported him to where he saw his mate last. I see he has become quite fond of you." She smiled.

"So Derek is my mate and I'm his?" Stiles said not that worried.

"Yes"

"Aw, hell yes! You know how long I've been waiting to jump him?!?" Stiles pumped his fist and Derek looked confused.

"He just has to believe himself that you are his mate then he'll go back to his human form." She explained.

"Derek, I am your fucking mate. So stop being a moron and believe it." Stiles said as he leaned down and looked into his wolf eyes.

He barked and licked Stiles on the face and a blue light sparked around his wolf form.

"Well, he should be back by tonight" She said and then they were in Stiles's room.

True to Her words Derek was back in his human form by 9:00 and buck nude. Derek blushed and looked away from Stiles. He turned away and had his back to Stiles, but the teen wouldn't have it.

"Aw fuck that is sexy." Stiles said leaning over Derek's shoulder.

"Stiles" Derek whined.

"Yes mate?" Stiles asked.

"Say that again." Derek commanded.

"Mate." Stiles said and nipped at Derek's shoulder. 

Derek turned around and Stiles was straddling him. The teen gridded his hips on Derek's unclothed cock. The wolf moaned into Stiles's shoulder. He kissed the teen and licked Stiles's lips who granted him access. After they explored each other's mouths, Stiles pushed Derek onto the bed and climbed the man's body. He pecked Derek on the lips and licked down Derek's neck. He moaned again Stiles sucked on the pulse point on his neck and rocked his hips against the teens.

"Mate." Stiles said and kissed down Derek's chest.

"Oh, god Stiles if you don't stop I might actually fuck you into the bed." Derek warned.

"What's so bad about that?" Stiles said nipping Derek's nipple.

"Urgh... You aren't 18 yet. It's illegal" Derek explained.

"So?" 

"Your dad's the Sheriff and I kind of don't want to get shot." 

"Ugh, fine, but you can get ride of that" Stiles pointed to the erection Derek was sporting. "By yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

The week before Stiles turns 18 he gets a text saying that he better be lubed up the night of his birthday. Derek had sent it and Stiles almost came in his pants.

(Stiles)  
Don't say things like that, I don't want to waste precious underwear

(Derek)   
I do.

(Stiles)   
Aw fuck Derek really?

(Derek)   
I'm gonna make you come so hard. Ram into that body over and over. It's gonna hurt to sit down and everyone will know what we did. 

(Stiles)  
Derek please.

(Derek)  
The first time you'll come untouched. I will just tell you all the things I am going to do to that little body. You'll come from that I can tell you for sure. Then i'll mark you up. Everyone will know your mine

(Stiles)  
Derek! Oh my god you have to stop

(Derek)   
Who's are you Stiles.

(Stiles)  
Iti m

(Derek)  
Who's are you? 

(Stiles)  
Aw fuck Derek, yours.

(Derek)  
Come, now.

(Stiles)  
Damn it, the neighbors probably heard me

(Derek)  
I heard you.

(Stiles)  
Shit.

 

Stiles birthday was on a Saturday this year. The sheriff had to work an 18 hour shift so as soon as he left Derek came into the house and started to whisper the plans he had into a sleeping Stiles's ear. Stiles came asleep. Derek was very proud.

When Stiles woke up he was slightly peeved about the mess on his bed, but was more turned on with a naked Derek right beside him. Derek pulled out two silk ropes and tied the boy down to the bed, legs spread and hands together. He then started to finger the moaning boy, putting the lube on and slowly opening Stiles up, taking his time and allowing Stiles to unravel.

When he was finally stretched enough, Derek placed a remote controlled vibrator in Stiles and tip unread it on. The boy moaned and wiggled his hips on the the toy, but Derek just tied his hips down. Stiles tried to move and find release, but too late did he realize Derek had put a cock ring on him. So there the Wolf sat, watching the boy moan and beg. After what seemed like years Derek turned the vibrator to it's highest level and stiles cried out in shock.

"You are so beautiful Stiles." Derek smiled walking over to the boy and sliding his fingers over his stomach. 

"Derek, god, please." Stiles begged. 

Derek smiled and rammed the toy into Stiles's prostate. The teen screamed and white dotted his vision. Derek kept the toy there. The moans got louder and Stiles's need for release became stronger. He was begging Derek for something, anything but Derek just smiled. Then, Derek leaned down and swallowed Stiles whole. Needless to say Stiles never came that hard before. And well, neither had Derek. 

Derek looked at the Clock and read 10:34. He smiled and knew that they were just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, so I decided to make one more chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like smut because I don't write it well. So you can just skip this chapter

Stiles was in heaven, as soon as Derek was ready, they started up again. Derek untied the boy and stiles literally jumped on Derek and kissed him fiercely. Derek laughed at the new adult and kissed him back. They fell back on the bed and Derek landed on top of the other.

"I was promised being Marked Up?" Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.

Derek groaned and planted his lips on Stiles's neck. The wolf bit down and sucked, he then moved down to a lower part of his neck and bit again. Stiles was moaning and whispering things into Derek's hair. Derek had waited months for this. During those months Stiles had done everything to push Derek over the edge. He needed this.

Derek didn't even try to seduce Stiles. He ripped open the condom package and slipped it on. He put some lube on the condom and slicked up his fingers to open Stiles up a little more. Then he pushed in. Derek moaned at the heat of Stiles' ass. He felt Stiles clench his hands in his hair and pushed down on Derek's dick. 

"God, how are you still tight?" Derek asked.

"Don't know don't care, move!" Stiles needily said.

Derek pushed in harder hitting Stiles' prostate and the boy screamed. Derek smiles and kept up the pace, stiles moaned and screamed Derek's name as he came again, Derek following right after. He started to knot Stiles and he was not prepared.

"Derek is that your knot? Oh god it's so big." Stiles said moving his hips.

"Please don't move. God do you know it feels?" Derek asked.

"No but it sounds amazing. God Derek I might come again." Stiles warned.

"You like me breeding you pup? Like feeling so full?" Derek asked pushing into Stiles.

"Oh god yes! Derek oh it feels so good." Stiles answered his erection already at full mast.

Derek reached around and stroked Stiles with his still wet fingers and Stiles was coming faster that he had ever come.

"Derek we need to do this again." Stiles said as Derek moved his arm to hold Stiles' waist.

"Hmm." Derek agreed.

They lied there until the window popped open and Scott jumped in.

"Woah!" Scott cried, shielding his eyes.

Stiles blushed and pulled the covers over him and the wolf.

"What do you want Scott?" Derek growled and Stiles slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be rude Derek" Stiles commanded.

Derek mumbled something and Scott spoke up. "I was gonna say happy birthday and see if you wanted to see a movie later but....."

"Awesome what movie?" Stiles asked.

"Guardians Of The Galaxy." Scott answered.

"Oh hell yes!" Stiles pumped his fist.

"Okay see you around 7:30." Scott said and jumped out the window.

Derek sat behind Stiles pouting. Stupid Scott stealing his mate. He was supposed to spend the day with Derek not with Scott. 

"Oh don't be a grumpy wolf. You'll have me your entire life, one evening won't kill you." Stiles said pushing closer to the wolf he was tied too.

Stiles looked back and saw hope in Derek's eyes and he smiled. "I will be with you. I'm your mate, I can't leave you." 

"You can, technically you can leave whenever you want." Derek said shyly.

"Derek Hale, I will NOT leave you. Your just as much my mate as I am yours. We're gonna grow old together and raise little babies together." Stiles told him.

"Um, yeah about that. There's a 50% chance you might end up pregnant. My uncle did with his mate. Sorry?" Derek explained.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Only 50%!" Derek tried to make it sound smaller then it was.

"You mean instead of adopting babies we're gonna have Werebabies?" Stiles said excitedly.

"Yes? Wait ,you're not mad?" Derek asked.

"Hell no!"

The end

Or is it?


	6. UPDATE

So the next part of this series has been put up. Go read.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a good beginning but it will get better


End file.
